1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extremely fine coaxial cable for high speed transmission. More particularly, the present invention relates to electrical wire work which is subjected to terminal work so as to adapt for liquid crystal displays for personal computers and a method for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase the number of pixels and colors on a liquid crystal display used for a personal computer, it has been desired to speed up the image signal. To this end, coaxial cables comprising a fluororesin having a small dielectric constant as a dielectric material have been used.
In recent years, accompanying with the spread of note type personal computers, there is a demand for personal computers, to be small and light. Cables to be incorporated in these computers are required to match characteristic impedance within a narrow space to a high precision. In order to meet this demand, it must be made sure during the operation for the connection of the cables that the external conductor is grounded and the core conductors are connected to connector terminals having a predetermined pitch or to circuits on a circuit board. This operation takes much time.